


Night's getting colder

by mysteriouslydelightfulchaos



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Hades, Falling In Love, Inspired by Hadestown, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Peter Hale is Hermes, Scott McCall is Persephone, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos
Summary: Just how far would you go? To save the one you love the most? Would you go to Hades and back? Even if you didn't even know you'd be getting them back?Theo it seemed certainly would.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hadestown AU, featuring Thiam as Orpheus and Eurydice & Scerek as Persephone and Hades. Peter Hale as Hermes and the voice of reason.

This story starts like any old tragic, at a railroad line. Here there is an old god, the messenger god. But before that there is the three old women, the fates, who'll always be here long after the last thread has been cut. But back to the railroad line, this one in particular was different from the rest, this one was a road down to Hell, not the modern day one, this Hell was one when hard times were frequent, in a world of gods and men.

This tale is old, a tale from way back, its very old and it's gonna be told again. The Fates, The old god all appear at the railroad. The old god helps those reach their destination. This tale is sad, it's a tragedy, it's very sad story. It'll be told anyways, now on the road leading to Hell on the railroad, a sir stepped off the train. His suitcases filled with summertime, Scott was his name. 

On the railroad line to Hell, was a young man knelt down on a bender knee. And so begins the story of Theo and Liam! This is a love story, the story of a love that doesn't die. It's a love tale, about someone who tries!


	2. chapter one

The Fates talk of a fever, a world in flames. They talk of hurricanes that come seasonally. They say the flood will get a person, if the fire doesn't try beforehand. They talk about the way the wind blows, towards the east or downwards south. 

No one can do a thing when the weather decides to take a turn with someone. Only thing anyone can do is hurry up and hit the road, before the wind blows whatever way it chooses.

Most people, leave, preferring the gypsy route or going down south for a job. No one will stick around when the dark clouds roll in, pushed by the wind blowing its way through.

The valley of exodus, the belly of the bowls of dust. Crows and buzzards fly low, in hopes to avoid it all. Fighting the way the wind blows. 

There isn't any use talking about the past, since its done and over with. The best people can do is set out for a walk and not look back. Where they'll go? Nobody knows. They'll go wherever the wind blows.

People leave, some go the gypsy route, others go for a job down south. They go the same way towards the shantytown and traveling that shows any way the wind blows.


	3. chapter two

The scene is set, two young lovers meet. One a poet, the other a hungry little thing. “Come home with me!” exclaims the poet. The other stops and turns towards him, “Who are you?” he asks curiosity dripping from his every word.

The poet quickly approaches him and says “The man who's going to marry you, I am Theo, Come home with me!” The other turns and speaks “Who am I?” it comes out more like a question he needs answered. Theo replies “Liam-” his voice veers into a sing song tone as he continues “-the boy who makes me feel like singing” then continues quietly in his regular voice, “The man who I'm marrying.”

Liam's tone is awestruck as he says “A singer! Is that what you are?” Theo shifts and quietly adds “I also play the lyre as well.” Liam laughs slightly bitterly and retorts “Oh, a liar! And a player too? I've already met too many men like you!” Theo quickly reaches his hand out and says, quite confidently “I'm unlike any man you've met before.”

“Oh yeah? What's so different about you?” Liam asks as he steps out of Theo's path. Theo looks him in the eyes and asks “You see the world?” Liam blinks in confusion and says sharply “Of course I do.” Theo smiles and takes his hand and states “I'll make it beautiful for you, I'll change the way it is for you!”

Liam quickly chances a glance to their joined hands and speaks “With what?” Theo smiles and holds up his guitar with his free hand “With this!” his tone is cheerful. 

Liam frowns and quickly replies “I'm sure you can play it well, but the only ones who can change the world are the gods. We can't change a thing.” Theo shakes his head and says “You haven't heard me sing.”

Liam laughs as he asks “Are you always this confident?” Theo turns to him and says “When I look at you I am!” Liam smiles and asks him “When you look at me, what is it that you see?”

Theo looks into Liam's eyes and says “Someone stronger than me, somebody who survives.” Liam cocked his head to the side “So why should I become your husband?” he asks curiosity genuine and true.

“Because I make you feel alive.”

“That's worth a lot... What else you got?”


	4. chapter three

Liam feels the shift in the atmosphere and he quietly inquires “Lover, tell me, if you can, who's going to buy the wedding bands? With how the times are hard, and just going to keep getting harder every time that passes?”

Theo speaks with a determination so fierce “Lover, when I sing my song, all the rivers will sing as well, and they're going to break their banks for me. They'll lay their gold around my feet and all a-flashing in the pan, all to give to your hand. The rivers will give us the wedding bands.”

“Lover, tell me, if you're able to, who's gonna lay the wedding table? Times being what they are, dark and getting darker all the time.” Liam asks as he presses in closer to Theo.

Theo shifts closer aching to close the distance between them and replies “Lover, when I sing my song, all the trees are going to sing along, they'll bend their branches down towards me. To lay their fruit around my feet, from the almonds and the apples, with sugar from the maple. The trees are gonna lay the wedding table.”

Liam shifts again, the distance between them less than before. Quietly he says “Lover, tell me, when we wed, who's going to make the wedding bed? Times being what they are, hard and becoming more harder all the time.”

Theo catches Liam's gaze and speaks “Lover, when I sing my song, the birds are gonna sing along and they'll come flying around to me, to lay their feathers at my feet. We'll lie down in eiderdown with a a pillow underneath our heads. The birds will make the wedding bed.”

Liam reaches out and presses in close and says quietly, his words brushing against Theo's lips, “And the trees are gonna lay the wedding table.” Theo's eyes dart downwards as he whispers back “And the rivers are gonna give us the wedding bands.” A beat passes and then the two close what little distance and kiss, sealing their vows and fates for now at least.


	5. chapter four

Theo smiles and exclaims to the crowd before him “Gather around, you vagabonds, picking fruit and hoppin freights. Anyone who's wondering, wondering why the winds have changed, I'll sing a song of a love gone wrong. Between a pair of mighty kings. Gather around, and I'll sing the song of Derek and Scott.” The crowd drew closer and started to listen attentively.

Theo smiled slightly and began once more his voice growing louder than before “Oh, king of flowers, king of fields, king of the green and growing Earth. Sir Scott, half of the year, was bound to stay down in the Underworld. In the other half, he could walk in the sun, and in turn the sun burned twice as bright. Which is where the seasons come from and the cycle of the seeds and the sickle, the birds and their flights which sing: La la la la la la la...” The crowd cheered and encouraged him to continue telling and singing songs.

So many people crowded around him and with that Theo began to spin tales and sing songs, if only he knew then that his fate was akin to those tragic songs and tales. He would've ran for the hills tugging along his young husband to protect him from the future that held them.


	6. chapter five

Now, Scott was by all means an outdoor type of guy, who loved to live it up. He was married to the king of the Underworld though, which collided with his outdoor personality greatly. He loved living it up on top and trying to enjoy himself and living it up every day. 

Six months out of every twelve, he lived it up on top. When the sun is high chances are so is he. He loved to drink dandelion wine, he was as free as a honeybee, this though was all in the summertime frame of mind. It would change though when his man would come to bring him down, but before that he would live it.

How is he livin' it? Well he's livin' it up, right here he is of course! Where is he livin' it? He's livin' it up on top! Scott quickly moved through the crowds and caught the words of Theo which were “Now why would a man of his own free will--”

Peter stood by Scott and spoke up “He's talking about your man!” Theo continued speaking “-- go to work all day in a mine, in the mill?” Scott turned to Peter and said “You think I give a damn?”

Theo looked over but continued on with his speech, “Why would he trade the sunshine--” Scott approached the poet and spoke “Tell him how it is, brother!” Theo grinned and finished “-- for a couple of nickels and dimes? Oh, up on top a man can breathe when he's-” A few others in the crowd interrupted with “Livin' it, livin' it up.”

Theo quickly began once again, louder “picking fruit in the orchard trees!” The crowd once more said “Livin' it up on top.”

Now no one there was a millionaire, but they're livin' it up either way. What they all had, they had to share while they were livin' it up on top. Theo smiled and said towards the crowd “Come on! Say, give me a lyre and campfire, and an open field at night. Give me the sky that no one can't buy nor sell at any price. I'll give you a song for free, cause that's how life oughta be! So that's just how I'm livin' it!” The crowd asked him “How are you livin' it?” and Theo replied “Livin' it, livin' it up! Oh brother, right here we're livin' it.”

The crowd asked him once more “Where are you livin' it?” and Theo smiled and said “I'm livin' it up on top!” That's how the summer went, but Scott was just getting started. The flowers bloomed and fruits got ripe. Who ever said times were hard? The lovers took each other by the hand. Scott would offer anyone a drink. While the lovers danced underneath the sky.

Scott began “Up on top we ain't got much, but we're--” and the others responded “Livin' it, livin it up!” They had just enough to fill their cups, while livin' it up on top. They passed along a bottle because they were living it up. Scott held up the bottle and exclaimed “Let the poet bless this round!”

Theo stood up and said “To the patron of all this: Scott!”

Peter raised a cup and said “Here, here!”

Theo gleefully spoke “To the sunshine and the fruit of the vine, which he gives us every year. He asks nothing in return, only that we should live and learn to live as brothers in this life, and to trust he will provide. If no one takes too much, there shall always be enough! He will always fill our cups, and we will always raise them up!” Theo raised his cup and grinned brightly. “Let the world we dream of be the one we live in now!” with that he took a drink and continued “Cause right now we're livin' it-”

The crowd smiled and responded “How are we livin' it?” Theo looked out to them “Livin' it, livin' it up, brother right here we're livin' it!” A group in the crowd said “Where are we livin' it?” and Theo laughed and said “Listen here, I'll tell you where we're livin' it! Up on top!” The group echoed his yell of “Up on top!”

“Livin' it up and we ain't gonna stop! Livin' it, livin it!” Theo smiled and the crowd laughed as they cheerfully said “Livin' it, livin' it, Livin' it up on top!” That night the crowd laughed and cheered as Theo and Liam embraced one another and become more than lovers.


	7. chapter six

Liam and Theo are curled up in bed. The day is silent and the muffled noises of the town filter through but the two lovers are content. Suddenly Liam reaches out to Theo and says softly “I, I was alone so long, that I didn't even know I was lonely. Out in the coldness for so long, that I didn't even know I was cold. I turned my collar to the wind that's how it's always been.” He locked his gaze onto Theo which was bittersweet and curled closer towards him. 

“All I've known is how to hold my own. That's all I've ever known. But now I wanna hold you too.” He continued and softly kissed Theo's cheek.

“You take me into your arms, and then sunlight is surrounding me. Making everything bright and warm. It shines like never before, and for a bit I just forget that it'll get dark and cold in a bit.” Liam smiled as Theo wrapped him in a hug, shifting his body to provide warmth and comfort.

All Liam has ever known is to hold his own, but now Theo is making him want to hold him. He wants to hold Theo close and never let him go. He wants to hold Theo tightly and never go back to his old lonely life. Theo smiles and presses a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Say that you'll hold me forever, say that the wind won't change on us, that we'll stay with one another and that it'll always be like this.” Liam whispers and leans in closer to Theo.

Theo closed the distance and made a promise “I'm gonna hold you forever, the wind will never change on us. As long as we stay with one another. It'll always be like this, I promise you.” and with that the distance between them became no more. The lovers made promises to one another completely unaware of the storm making it's way towards them.


	8. chapter seven

Now on the road to hell was a railroad track. With a train coming up from down below. “Aw, come on!” Scott said as he heard the familiar sounds of the train coming closer. “That was not six months!” It's best to go pack a suitcase, cause there's no guessing it's time to go. Following that dollar for a long way down, far from the poorhouse door. The train either goes to hell or to Hadestown, there wasn't a difference anymore! Way down towards Hadestown, way down in the underground, a hound howl and a whistle blow. The train comes rolling with a clickety-clack. 

No one knows where the old train goes, since those who go don't come back, instead they go way down into Hadestown. They go way down underneath the ground. For Scott, with winter nigh and summer over to hear the high and lonesome sound, of his husband coming for him. In order to take him home to Hadestown. Way down below underneath the ground, deep into Hadestown.

For Scott, down there It's nothing but a bunch of stiffs. He'll be bored to death, he'll need to import some stuff just to keep himself entertained. Some morphine in a tin, a crate of the fruit of the vine. It takes a lot of medicine to get through the wintertime, way down into Hadestown, way down under the ground.

The Fates say that everybody gets dressed in clothes so fine. Everyone's pockets weighted down. Everyone sips on ambrosia wine. In the goldmine in Hadestown. Way down Hadestown, way down under the ground.

Some say it's not like that at all. They say everybody's hungry, everybody's tired. Everybody's slaves by the sweat of his brow, the wage is nothing and the work is hard as can be. It's a graveyard in Hadestown, so they say, way down in the under ground, in Hadestown. 

The Fates talk about every little penny in a wishing well and every little nickel on the drum. All the shiny heads and tails, ever wonder where they come from? They come from way under the ground in Hadestown.

People talk, they say Mr. Derek is a mean old boss, with a silver whistle and a golden scale. An eye for eye, he weighs the cost, a lie for a lie. With a soul for sale, it gets sold! To a king sitting in a chromium throne. It gets thrown, to the bottom of a sing sing cell! It's where the little wheel squeals and the big wheel groans, better to forget about the wishing wells deep down under the ground.

And so, on the road to hell there's a railroad car, and the door opens and a man steps out. Everyone looks and everybody sees, it's the same man they've heard about. “You're early!” Scott says as the man approaches him. “I missed you.” Derek replies as he reaches Scott.

The Fates say that Mr. Derek is a mighty king, he must be making some mighty big deals. It seems like he owns everything. Makes people wonder how it feels. A voice breaks the crowd “All aboard... One, two, A-one, two, three, four” The voice is leading them all the way down under the ground. Straight down towards Hadestown.


	9. chapter eight

The king of diamonds, a king of spades. Derek was king of a kingdom of dirt. Miners of mines, diggers of graves, they all bowed to Derek because he gave them work.

They bowed down to Derek who made them sweat, who paid their wages and set them about. Digging and dredging, dragging the depths of the earth. To bring its insides out, they sang: “La la la la la la la...”

The king of mortar and kings of bricks. The river Styx was the river of stones. Derek laid them high and thick, using a million hands that weren't his.

A million feet fell in line, they stepped in time with Dereks' step. Million minds that were simply just one mind. Just like stones in a row, and stone by stone, row by row, the river rose up and sang out “La la la la la la la...”


	10. chapter nine

Low, keeping one's head low was important, if one wished to keep their head. In Hadestown, one had to keep their head low in order to keep it on their shoulders. It is important to remember that one's head was kept low.

Scott shifted, taking off his jacket and huffing in annoyance as the heat started to get to him. He turned to Derek and questioned “In the coldest time of year, why is it so hot down here? Hotter than a crucible. It ain't right and it ain't natural!” although it sounded more like an accusation than he intended he held Derek's gaze.

Derek held his gaze, seemingly unfazed as he supplied his reply “Lover, you were gone so long. Lover, I was lonesome, so I built a foundry. In the ground beneath your feet here, I fashioned things of steel. Oil drums and automobiles, I kept the furnace fed, with the fossils of the dead. Lover, when you feel that fire, think of it as my desire, think of it as my desire for you!” and with that he continued walking.

~^~^~^~

Theo meanwhile, thought out loud “I'll sing a song of a love gone wrong.” Peter watched the lovers and exclaimed “A love gone wrong, all right! Every year they have this fight!” Theo began to sing softly “La la la la la la la...”

Keep the head low, keep the head low. Gotta keep the head low to keep the head.

Liam watched as Theo sang his song and said “Lover, while you sing your song, Winter is coming. See, I'm stacking firewood, I'm putting by some food. Theo, all the pretty songs you sing, won't shelter us from the wind!”

~^~^~^~

Scott squinted and caught up to his husband. His tone dripping with accusations as he said “In the darkest time of year, why is it so bright down here? Brighter than a carnival. It ain't right and it ain't natural!”

Derek continued walking as he replied “Lover, you were gone so long. Lover, I was lonesome. So I laid a power grid, in the ground on which you stood and wasn't it electrifying, when I made the neon shine! Silver screen and cathode ray, both brighter than the light of day. Lover, when you see that glare, think of it as my despair, think of it as my despair for you!”

Once more Theo thought out loud, “I'll sing a song of a love gone wrong.” Peter sighed and spoke once more his voice holding a warning “And when the gods are having a fight, everybody else better hold on tight!” Theo's voice broke out once again to sing “La la la la la la la...”

Low, keep the head low, keep the head low, oh gotta keep the head low of it's the head they wanna keep. Keep the head low, if they wanna keep their head.

Liam bitterly spoke “While my lover sings his song, all I've saved is gone! Nothing upon the shelf, this fire ain't gonna light itself. Now I see, all the pretty songs he sings, won't harbor me from the wind, oh the wind!” the wind seemed to echo him making an oooh-ing sound as it approached.

~^~^~^~

Scott fumed silently as he and Derek approached their home. Suddenly he said “Every year, it's getting worse Hadestown, hell on Earth! What? Did you think I'd be impressed, with this neon necropolis?” Scott paused, his voice softer now “I recall there was a time, we were happy, you and I. In the garden where we met nothing was between us yet, back before your factories, before your electricity. Back before you built the wall. It ain't right and it ain't natural!” Scott finished and towards the end his tone turned into anger and his voice grew colder and sharper.

Derek turned to Scott and said, his voice steady but slowly growing louder “Lover, everything I do, I do it for the love of you. If you don't even want my love, I'll give to someone who does. Someone grateful for their fate, someone who appreciates the comfort of a gilded cage and doesn't try to fly away, the moment Mother Nature calls. Someone who can love these walls, that hold him close and keep him safe, and think of them as my embrace!”

Voices seemed to sing “la la la la la la la...” as the workers kept their heads low. A few seemed to say “Shelter us” as the two lovers stared at one another. Derek echoed his last sentence as he stormed away “Think of them as my embrace!”

Once more a voice rang out singing “La la la la la la la...” as the workers avoided their boss and kept their heads low. A single voice same as before sang out quietly “Harbor me” and Derek whispered to himself “Think of them as my embrace, of you.”


	11. chapter ten

Derek was a busy man, he didn't stay around too long. He had clients to talk to and orders to fill. He had walls to build and riots to squash. It seemed everyone was giving him hell back in Hades. So he really couldn't be bothered with the little songbird, who wanted to give him a song.

It seemed to Derek that a cat must've gotten the little songbird's tongue. It was always a pity when one was so young and pretty, poverty always came to clip it's wings and knock the air out of it's lungs. But nobody can sing on empty. 

Liam thought the call of this strange man was just like him, strange. It made him want to fly down and feed from his hand. He wanted a soft place to land. He wanted to lie down forever. 

The little songbird had something fine. He'd surely shine like a diamond down in the mine. The choice was his, if he was willing to choose that is. It seemed like he had nothing to lose and well, Derek could use a canary.

To Liam it felt like nothing was what it was. “Where are you now, Theo?” he asked himself. Liam thought it was going to be the two of them, weren't they birds of a feather?

Derek chuckled and said “Hey, little songbird, can I guess? He's a poet and he's also penniless? You gave him your hand and he gave you his mouth-to-hand? He writes you a poem when the power's out? Hey, why don't you fly south for the winter?”

The little songbird should look around, to see how the vipers and vultures surrounded him. They'd take him down and pick him clean. If he stuck around such a desperate scene, because people sure do get mean, when the chips are down, it seemed.


	12. chapter eleven

It was a songbird against a rattlesnake. Now see, Liam was a hungry young boy and Derek had given him a choice, a ticket to the Underworld. Liam looked at the ticket curiously and asked “What is it?” Derek knelt down and held out the ticket to him and said “Your ticket.”

The Fates say life ain't easy, that life ain't fair, they say a boy's gotta fight for his rightful share! What's a boy gonna do, when the chips are down? Now that the chips are down?

The Fates say to help yourself, to hell with the others, even those who love you best! What's a boy gonna do when the chips are down? Now since the chips are down?

Liam thought to himself “Oh, my aching heart...” it seemed like the Fates surrounded him and said “What's are you gonna do when the chips are down? Now that the chips are down?”

Now the Fates say that one should take if they can, give if they must and that there ain't nobody but oneself to trust. What's one gonna do when the chips are down? Now that the chips are down?

Others say to aim for the heart, shoot to kill, because if one doesn't than another person will! What's a person gonna do when the chips are down? Now that the chips are down?

The Fates say that the first shall be first, the last shall be last. If one casts their eyes to heaven, they'll get a knife in the back! They say that nobody's righteous, nobody's proud! Nobody's innocent, now that the chips are down. Liam looked up and reached out his hand, The Fates looked at one another.


	13. chapter twelve

Liam, like most was hungry and he said that in his out loud goodbye as he took the ticket from Derek's hand.

“Theo, my heart is yours. Always was and will be, it's my gut I can't ignore. Theo, I'm hungry. Oh, my heart, it aches to stay, but the flesh will have its way. Oh, the way is dark and long, but I'm already gone...I'm gone.” and with those parting words Liam sealed his fate and Derek disappeared.

Now it may seem cruel, so go ahead and lay the blame! Try to talk of virtue, of sin. But anyone would've done the same! In his shoes, in his skin! Anyone can have principles with a bellyful. However, hunger has a way with everyone, so there's no telling what one will do. When their chips are down. Now that the chips have gotten down.


	14. chapter thirteen

“Liam?”

“Hey, the big artiste! Ain't you working on your masterpiece?”

“Where is he?”

“Brother, why do you care? You'll find another muse somewhere.”

“Where is he?”

“Why do you wanna know?”

“Wherever he is, is where I'll go.”

“What if I said he's down below?”

“Down below?”

“Down below. Six-feet-under-the-ground below. He called out your name before he went, but I guess you weren't listening.”

“No...”

“So... Just how far would you go for him?”

“To the end of time, To the end of the earth.”

“You got a ticket?”

“No...?”

“Yeah, I didn't think so. 'Course, there is another way, but I ain't supposed to say it.”

“Another way?”

“Yeah, around the back, but that ain't easy walkin', Jack. It ain't for the sensitive of soul, so... You really wanna go?”

“With all my heart.”

“Huh, with all your heart... Well, that's a start.”

As Theo listened to the instructions the stranger gave him, he tried to recount his last words to Liam. Unfortunately he couldn't, but he did try to recall the instructions. As he made his way to his destination the man's voice sounded muffled in the back of his mind. 

“How to get to Hadestown: You'll have to take the long way down. Through the underground, under the cover of night. Laying low, staying out of sight. There ain't no compass, ain't no map, just a telephone wire and the railroad track. You keep on walking and don't look back, 'Til you get to the bottomland.”

Theo kept on walking quietly talking to himself and acting as if Liam could hear him. “Wait for me, I'm coming. Wait, I'm coming with you. Wait for me, I'm coming too. I'm coming too.” Theo reached the river and the man's voice was back, again muffled.

“The River Styx is high and wide, cinder bricks and razor wire, walls of iron and concrete. Hound dogs howling 'round the gate, them dogs'll lay down and play dead. If you got the bones, if you got the bread, but if all you've got is your own two legs, well you better be glad you've got them.”

Theo once again repeated the mantra and if one listened closely one could also hear The Fates saying the mantra as well. “Wait for me, I'm coming. Wait, I'm coming with you. Wait for me, I'm coming too. I'm coming too.”

Theo was on the lam, he was on the run. He couldn't give his name, for now he didn't even have one. He couldn't look anyone in the eyes, the town would try to suck him dry. They'd suck his brain and his breath, they'd pluck his heart straight out of his chest. They'd dress him up in his Sunday best and stuff his mouth with cotton. 

Once more Theo said the mantra to himself and it sounded almost like more voices had joined in. “Wait for me, I'm coming. Wait, I'm coming with you. Wait for me, I'm coming too. I'm coming! Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait...” and so Theo made his way to Hadestown to find Liam.


	15. chapter fourteen

Every day without fail, Derek would asks his “children” why they built the wall. Now, most people would think the standard reply would be to keep them safe, to protect them. This was not the case, they built the wall to keep themselves free, that was why the wall was built.

Derek would ask them how the wall kept them free and his “children” would answer that it kept their enemy out, that's why they built the wall that kept them free.

Derek's voice would ring out as he asked his “children” who the enemy was that they called. They would answer, that poverty is the enemy that the wall, which they built kept out and kept them free.

Derek would say it's was because of what they had, and what they didn't have. He would tell his “children” that the others wanted what they all had. That is why the enemy was poverty, that's why the wall kept out the enemy, and why they built the wall to keep themselves free.

What did they have that the enemy wanted? They had a wall to work upon, they had work and the enemy had none. Their work is never done. Their war is never won.

So the enemy is poverty, the wall keeps out the enemy, they build the wall to keep themselves free, this is why they build the wall.

Derek turned towards Liam and spoke “There are papers to be signed. Step into my office.” and the door shut behind them. Now it's a fact that a lot can happen behind shut doors, but even more can happen when the foreman leaves the factory floor. 

A door opened and suddenly a single voice rang out “Anybody want a drink?” Scott asked as he swiftly made his way towards the workers.


	16. chapter fifteen

Now for Scott, being down under made him restless. It brought him way down, like six-feet-under. It got under his skin and made cabin fever set in. It made him feel like he was stuck in a rut. Luckily though he had something that he used as a pick-me-up. 

He wasn't selfish though, he would share, after all he knew how hanging out in this old manhole felt. He had stuff from the good old days, he had wind in a jar, rain straight from the tap in the bar, he had sunshine up on top a shelf. After all he was- “Our Sir of the Underground!”

Some though preferred to call him other titles such as “Our Sir of Ways!” or “Our Sir of Means!” Others called him “Our Sir of the Upside Down!”

Although he preferred his actual name, Scott, to any of the other names they gave him. 

More often than not, it was the little things most people missed. Like the spring flowers or autumn leaves, all they had to do was ask and then they'd receive. But sometimes, they needed something stronger, something that was a sight for sore eyes, after all, when was the last time any of them had seen the sky?

Scott would wait till they wiped away their tears, cause well, he knew how they felt. Most people were blinded by the sadness of it, but if they looked closer, then everything would be revealed. If they looked a little closer, they'd see that there was a crack in the wall!

After Scott would introduce the band, he would always ask if they wanted stars. Everyone would cheer, and well Scott, he had a skyful of them. All they had to do was put a quarter in a slot and they'd get a eyeful. If they wanted the moon well, Scott had her too, sitting and waiting in his pay-per-view room. 

How long had it been for these people? Some moonshine wasn't a sin, as long as they kept a straight line and came one at a time. What the boss doesn't know, well he won't mind.


	17. chapter sixteen

Now there were lots of souls in Hadestown, those souls kept their head low. They worked on the wall with all their strength, all the while keeping their heads. Since they worked for Derek they kept their heads down low, in order to keep their heads.

Their faces were unseen, but oh, their voices weren't. One could hear them all singing out “Low, keep your head, keep your head.” While they swung their hammers down into the cold and hard ground. One could hear them singing in tune with the sound of the pickaxe ringing. “One! Two! If you wanna keep your head.” They all called it freedom. 

Liam exited the office, excitement on his face, as he proclaimed “I'm free! We're free! Mr. Derek set us free!”

The Fates surrounded him and shook their heads. They told him that Mr. Derek set him free to work himself into the ground. He was free to spend eternity in the factory and warehouse. Where the whistles scream and the foreman shouts, where he can only punch in and punch in but never punch out.

He, after all, was way down in Hadestown, now he had to keep his head low, if he wanted to keep his head, while he was way down under the ground. 

Liam turned to look at The Fates, dismay on his face and his tone dripping with confusion “But I don't understand... you, you said this was the promised land!”

Only the Fates didn't say that, they had said if he sold his soul then he's get his due, that was all that was promised. And Liam had heard the powerful trumpet, crossed the river and figured he'd lay his burdens down. Just so he could rest in peace in Paradise. Only there isn't rest for his weary soul, for Derek will keep him toiling. Now Derek had Liam shoveling coal in a black hole in order to keep his boiler running.

For that's how it was, way down Hadestown, keep the head, keep the head low! If they wanna keep their head, they'll keep it low.

“But don't you see? It's different with me!”

“Different than who? They all thought they were different too!”

See, down in the river of oblivion, well, Liam had kissed his little life goodbye. While Derek had laid his hands on him, and gave him everlasting life and everlasting overtime. In the mine, the mill and the machinery, running his assembly line all the way from Pluto towards Pleiades!

The Fates seemed to sing “Way down Hadestown. Way down Hadestown. Way down Hadestown. Way down under the ground!” alongside them the workers also sang “Oh, keep your head, keep your head low. Oh, gotta keep your head low. If you wanna keep your head.”

“There must be some mistake!” Liam yelled out towards the Fates and workers.

“Oh, it was a mistake alright! And now you've gotta pay- and pay- and pay for it, for the rest of your life!”

Like, you've read before, lots can happen behind closed doors. Liam was a hungry young boy, although he wasn't hungry anymore. Instead, he was dead, well dead to the world anyways. When he went behind those doors and well signed his life away.

Everyone saw the wheel in the sky, they all heard the bell tolling. Lots of souls need to die in order to keep the Rust Belt running. Many souls gotta break just to make the underworld go around. Because that's how it is way down Hadestown, way down under the ground!


	18. chapter seventeen

All Liam wanted was to fall asleep, just close his eyes and disappear. Almost like a petal on a stream or a feather on the air. His clothes lily white and poppy red. He trembled as Derek laid him out. 

“You won't feel a thing,” Derek said as he put Liam down “when you go down.” Nothing would wake Liam now.

Liam seemed to realize as he was laid out. That dreams were sweet till they turned sour. Men were kind until they weren't. Flowers would bloom until they rot and fell apart.

Was anybody even listening? Liam opened his mouth and yet nothing came out. Now, nothing, absolutely nothing was gonna wake him up now. 

Flowers, Liam remembered fields of flowers. So soft beneath his heels. He remembered walking in the sun, and someone by his side. The person would turn his face towards Liam and he would turn it towards the shade.

Liam's last thoughts it seemed were “You, the one I left behind. If you ever walk this way, come and find me. Lying in the bed I made.” just as he fell into slumber.


	19. chapter eighteen

“Come home with me!”

“It's you!”

“It's me.”

“Theo!”

“Liam. Please, come home. I'm not going back alone.”

“But how'd you get here? On the train?”

“Nah, I walked. I walked and sang.”

“But how'd you get beyond the wall?”

“I sang a song so beautiful the stones wept and let me in and I can sing us home again.”

“No, you can't.”

“Yes I can.”

“Are you always this confident?”

“When I look at you I am.”

“When you look at me, what do you see?”

“I see someone stronger than me, I see somebody who survives... I see my husband.”

“Why are you getting on your knees?”

“I'm asking you to marry me. Marry me. Say “I do.” I came all this way to ask you to.”

“Theo...”

“Liam.”

“The two of us, you and me. That is how it would have been, if the world was different. But have you seen the world? It isn't beautiful! It doesn't change for me and you, no matter how much we want it to!”

The Fates surrounded them, they all whispered “Can't you see? He made a deal! He gave his word, he took a vow! Look! It's all signed and sealed. He belongs to Derek now! He belongs to him.”

“That isn't true.” Theo turned to Liam, who couldn't meet his eyes.

The Fates repeated their last sentence, pity in their voices “He belongs to him.”

Theo meanwhile refused to believe it. He whispered “It isn't true.”

The Fates surrounded him and continued saying “He belongs to him.”

“Say it isn't true!” Theo yelled out his voice lined with panic as he held Liam's hands in his. The Fates once more said as they looked at Liam “He belongs to him.”

Liam finally looked Theo in the eyes and said softly, his voice pained and filled with sorrow “I do.”


	20. chapter nineteen

It went silent before a single voice broke them all out of it. The Fates disappeared and Liam held onto Theo's hands tightly as a single figure approached. Theo turned to the figure that began to speak.

“Young man! I don't think we've met before. You're not from around here, son. Don't know who the hell you are, but I can tell you don't belong. These are working people, son! Law-abiding citizens. Go back to where you came from. You're on the wrong side of the fence.” Theo refused to move he held onto Liam's wrist tightly and held his ground.

See, Theo was a poor boy, he didn't have a lot. And Derek was a mighty king. But still, Theo raised his voice, even if it was trembling and made his stand.

“You hear me, son? You better run!”

“I'm not going back alone. I came to take him home.” Theo's voice trembled but his words were steady and his intentions clear. Derek laughed and stepped closer to them. He was face to face with Theo as he spoke his next words.

“Who the hell do you think you are? Who the hell do you think you're talking to? He couldn't go anywhere, even if he wanted to. You're not from around here, son. If you were, then you would know that everyone and everything in Hadestown, I own. As for you...” 

Theo stiffened as the workers surrounded them and Liam shuffled closer to him. Derek continued talking even as they were being surrounded. “Everybody, gather around! Everyone, come look and see what becomes of trespassers with no respect for property!”

Suddenly, a hand yanked Liam away from Theo and others reached out towards Theo himself. Theo panicked and blindly reached out for Liam as his cries of fear grew loud attracting more attention. Derek stepped back and watched as the two lovers were surrounded. He turned on his heel and ignored the yells as he left.


	21. chapter twenty

The Fates watched as the lovers were torn apart. Watched as the mighty king left and ignored the mess behind him. They had tried to warn the poet. They tried.

The Fates say why the struggle, why the strain? Why cause trouble? Why make scenes? Why go against the grain? Why swim upstream? The Fates say it ain't no use, people are bound to lose. They say what's done is done. That's the way the river runs.

They say so why get wet? Why break a sweat? Why waste your precious breath? Why beat your handsome brow? The Fates say nothing changes, nothing, absolutely nothing changes, anyhow. They looked at the poor poet and turned away.


	22. chapter twenty-one

Theo couldn't help but wonder as he stared sadly at the ground. If it was true what the fates had said. If Liam was actually gone for good. He couldn't help but think that they could take his heart, his flesh and blood, take his mouth that kissed his. They could take his tongue that sang Liam's praise, take his arms that would reach out to the dark towards where he laid. If it was true, Theo would be on his way.

Theo hopelessly sank down to the ground and whispered “If it's true what they say. If there's nothing to be done. If there's no part to be played. If there's no song to be sung. Then, take this voice, take these hands. I can't use them anyway. Take this music and the memory of the muse from which it came.” 

He felt the tears streaming down his face and said out loud “If it's true what they say, I'll be on my way. We can all be on our way, if it's true what they say.”

Scott heard the poor boy singing. It broke his heart into two. He turned towards the direction of which his husband was. He went to find the mighty king and see what he could do. The boy, well he kept singing out loud and clear. After all everyone knows the walls have ears. 

Theo continued uninterrupted “But the ones who tell the lies, are the solemnest to swear. And the ones who load the dice, always say the toss is fair. And the ones who deal the cards, ” an echo which sounded eerily similar to the fates was heard “Deal the cards...”

Theo continued “are the ones who take the tricks, with their hands over their hearts. While we play the games they fix, and the ones who speak the words.” The Fates echoed him once again “Speak the words...”

“Always say it is the last, and no answer will be heard, to the question no one asks.”

He turned towards the workers, who held Liam and said “So I ask you as a brother, as a friend, as a lover and once again I ask... Is it true what they say?”


	23. chapter twenty-two

“How long have we been married?”

“Since the world began.”

“I don't mind if you look at other boys... now and then.”

“The boy means nothing to me.”

“I know. But he means everything to him.”

“So?”

“Let him go. Derek, my husband, my light, my darkness. If you had heard how he sang tonight. Oh, how you'd pity poor Theo! All of his sorrow doesn't fit in his chest. It burns like a fire in the pit of his chest. His heart is a bird on a spit in his chest, how long? Just how long.”

“How long? Just as long as I am King, nothing comes of wishing on the stars. Nothing comes of the songs people sing, no matter how sorry they are. Give them a piece and they'll take it all, show them a crack and they'll tear down the wall. Lend them an ear and the kingdom will fall! The kingdom will fall for a song.”

“What does he care for the logic of kings? The laws of your underworld? Love is all that he sings for. He sings for the love of a boy!”

“You and your pity don't fit in my bed. You burn just like a fire in the pit of my bed. While I turn like a bird on a spit in my bed. How long? Just how long?”

“How long? Just as long as I am your husband! It's true the earth must die, but then the earth comes back to life. The sun just goes on rising.”

As Scott continued Derek joined him and together they both said “And how does the sun even fit in the sky? It just burns like a fire in the pit of the sky. The earth is just a bird on a spit in the sky, how long? Just how long?”


	24. chapter twenty-three

“Now everybody knows the walls have ears...”

“Is it true?” an echo “Is it true?”

“And the walls had heard what the boy was saying...”

“Is it true?” another echo, louder “Is it true?”

“A million tons of stone and steel...”

“Is it true?” echoing once more “Is it true?”

“Echoed his refrain.”

Derek laughed and sat across from Theo. He spoke “When I was a young man like you, son I held a man too. Held him in my naked hands, when I was a young man. Now you know how it feels, men are as slick as eels, man, quicker than the asp. Always slipping from your grasp.” a pause as Derek held Theo's gaze. The two stared at one another, then Derek continued. “Take it from a man no longer young. If you want to hold a man, son. Hang a chain around his throat, made of many carat gold. Shackle him from wrist to wrist, with sterling silver bracelets. Fill his pockets full of stones, precious ones, diamonds. Bind him with a golden band, take it from an old man.”

The workers shifted and the muttering began “Low, keep your head, keep your head low. Oh, you gotta keep your head low. If you wanna keep your head...” they watched the interaction with interest. Theo and Liam's voices seemed to be heard going “La la la la la la la...”

The workers began to mutter once again, to one another their voices angry. “Oh, he said he'd shelter us. He said he'd harbor me. He said we'd build them up, and then the walls would set us free. I'm gonna count to three and then I'll raise my head singing, One, two, is it true? Is it true, what he said?”

Meanwhile Scott sat across from Liam, sympathy written across his face as he said “When I was a young boy like you. Brother, I was hungry too, hungry for the underworld. When I was a young boy. Now you know how it tastes, the fruit of Mr. Dereks' ways. Brother, it's a bitter wine-- spit it out while you still have time!” 

Scott reached over the distance and squeezed Liam's hand before continuing. “Take it from a man of my age, love is not a gilded cage. All the wealth within these walls, will never buy the thing called love. Love was when he came to me, begging on his bended knees. To please have pity on his heart and let him lay me in the dirt... I felt his arms around me then. We didn't need a wedding bed. Dark seeds scattered on the ground, the wild birds were flying around.” a beat as Scott lost himself in his bittersweet memories.

“That's when I became his husband, but that was in another life. That was in another world, when I was a young boy!” with that his voice grew bitter. 

Once more it seemed as though Theo and Liam were singing quietly “La la la la la la la...”

“Low, keep your head, keep your head low. Oh, you gotta keep your head low, if you wanna keep your head...” the workers all turned their attention to the interaction now, no longer hiding their interest. “Oh, he said he'd shelter us. He said he'd harbor me. He said we'd soldier on, then the war would bring us peace. We're gonna count to three, then we'll raise our heads, singing One, two, is it true? Is it true, what he said?” their voices unified and determined as they declared their actions.

Derek paid it no mind.

“Young man, I was young once too. I once sang the young man's blues. Men come and men go, get you high and get you low. One day he's hot, the next he's cold. Men are so seasonal, men leave again and again. Take it from an old man.” He shifted in his seat and leaned closer to Theo. “Now I sing a different song, one I can depend upon. The simple tune, the steady beat. The music of machinery! Do you hear that heavy metal sound? The symphony of Hadestown, in this symphony of mine, of power chords and power lines. Young man, you can strum your lyre, I have strung the world in wire. Young man, you can sing your ditty, I conduct the electric city!” Derek's voice was loud and booming towards the end and Theo unwillingly flinched.

Derek smirked and leaned back settling down, he turned an amused face towards Theo and said “I'll tell you what, young man. Since my husband is such a fan, and since I'm going to count to three, and put you out of your misery. One!-- give me one more song, one more song before I send you. Two!-- to the great beyond, where nobody can hear you singing. Three!-- sing a song for me. Make me laugh, make me weep. Make the king feel young again. Sing for an old man!”

Theo shifted and looked around finally setting his eyes back on Derek and with shaking hands, he began.


	25. chapter twenty-four

Theo looked at Derek and took a breath. He began quietly, his voice unsteady but unrelenting “Heavy and hard is the heart of the king. King of iron, king of steel. The heart of the king loves everything, like the hammer loves the nail.”

He chanced a look towards Derek and then continued “But the heart of a man is a simple one. Small and soft, flesh and blood. All that it loves is a man. A man is all that it loves, and Derek is King of the scythe and the sword. He covers the world in the color of rust. He scrapes the sky and scars the earth. He comes down heavy and hard on us.”

A pause as Theo's voice grew steady and loud “But even that hardest of hearts unhardened. Suddenly, when he saw him there, Scott in his mother's garden. Sun on his shoulders, wind in his hair. The smell of the flowers he held in his hand and the pollen that fell from his fingertips. Suddenly Derek was only a man, with a taste of nectar upon his lips, singing: La la la la la la la” an echo of Theo's last statement “La la la la la la la”

“And what has become of the heart of that man, now that the man is King? What has become of the heart of that man, now that he has everything? The more he has, the more he holds, the greater the weight of the world on his shoulders. See how he labors beneath that load. Afraid to look up, and afraid to let go. He keeps his head low, and he keeps his back bending. He grows so afraid that he'll lose what he owns. But what he doesn't know is that what he's defending, is already gone.”

He, stupidly or bravely some may say, looked Derek right in the eyes as he continued on “Where is the treasure inside your chest? Where is your pleasure? Where is your youth? Where is the man with his hat in his hands? Who stands in the garden with nothing to lose, singing: La la la la la la la...”

“La la la la la la la...”

“La la la la la la la...”

Then both Derek and Theo's voices combined as they sang out together “La la la la la la la...”


	26. chapter twenty-five

Liam sat alone and shifted till he couldn't stand it anymore. He started speaking to himself. “Promises you made to me. You said the rivers and the trees, would fill out pockets and our plates. Promises you made. You said the birds would blanket us, you said the world was generous and wouldn't turn its back on us. The river froze, the trees were bare and all the birds, they disappeared. So me too, I flew away from the promises you made.”

Suddenly Theo's voice joined him and he said “Promises you made to me. You said that you would stay with me. Whatever weather came our way. Promises you made, that we would walk, side by side. Through all the seasons of our lives, 'neath any sky, down any road. Any way the wind blows.”

Liam turned towards Theo and he smiled sadly, he spoke “I have no ring for your finger, I have no banquet table laid, I have no bed of feathers, whatever promises I've made. Can't promise you fair sky above, can't promise you kind road below, but I'll walk with you, my love. Any way the wind blows.”

Liam met him halfway and said quietly “I don't need gold, don't need silver. Just bread when I'm hungry, fire when I'm cold. Don't need a ring for my finger, just need a steady hand to hold. Don't promise me fair sky above, don't promise me kind road below, just walk with me, my love. Any way the wind blows.”

Theo took his hand and squeezed it tightly. “I don't know where this road will end, but I'll walk with you into the wind.”

They both looked at one another and said at the same time “I can't promise you fair sky above, can't promise you kind road below. But I'll walk with you, my love. Any way the wind blows.”

“Do you let me walk with you?”

“I do”

“I do”

“I do” they both spoke quietly. 

“And keep on walking, come what will?”

“I will”

“I will”

“We will” and with that they took steps towards one another and began walking.


	27. chapter twenty-six

The Fates watched as Theo and Liam made their escape. They turned their attention towards Derek and surrounded him.

“Gotta think quick, gotta save face. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do now?”

The oldest fate spoke by herself “If you tell him no, oh, you're a heartless man, and you're gonna have a martyr on your hands.”

The middle fate spoke by herself next “If you let him go, oh, you're a spineless king and you're never gonna get them in line again.”

The youngest fate spoke by herself lastly “Damned if you don't, damned if you do. Whole damn nation's watching you. Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do now?”

The Fates surrounded Derek and together whispered into his ear “Here's a little tip, word to the wise. Here's a little snippet of advice: Men are fools, Men are frail. Give them the rope and they'll hang themselves.”


	28. chapter twenty-seven

Derek watched as Theo and Liam made their escape. He could hear the Fates talking but their voices were drowned out by his inner voice. 

Derek muttered to himself in a resenting voice “The devil take this Theo and his belladonna kiss, beautiful and poisonous, lovely, deadly. Now it thickens on my tongue, now it quickens in my lung. Now I'm stricken, now I'm stung! It's already done!” 

He watched as they left and muttered to himself “Dangerous this jack of hearts, with his kiss, the riot starts.”

All of Derek's children came to him poor, clamoring for bed and board. Now? Now they clamor for freedom! Did Derek make himself their Lord, simply to fall upon the sword of a pauper's minor chord? Who would lead them now?

“Who lays all the best laid plans? Who makes work for idle hands?” Derek muttered and then in a hard voice “Only one thing to be done. Let them think that they've won, let them leave together. Under one condition: Theo, the undersigned, shall not turn to look behind. He's out of sight and he's out of his mind.” he turned towards Theo and Liam.

“Every coward seems courageous, in the safety of the crowd. Bravery can be contagious, when the band is playing. Nothing makes a man so bold, as a man's smile and a hand to hold. But all alone his blood runs thin and doubt comes... Doubt comes in...”


	29. chapter twenty-eight

“Meanest dog you'll ever meet - it ain't the hound dog in the street. He bares his teeth and tears your skin but brother, that's the worst of him. The dog you really got to dread, is the one that howls inside your head. It's him whose howling drives men mad and a mind to its undoing.”

Scott stood by Derek, oblivious to Peter speaking and broke the silence between him and his husband.

“You think they'll make it?”

“I don't know.”

“Derek, you let them go.”

“I let them try.”

“Then how 'bout you and I? Are we gonna try again?”

“It's almost spring. We'll try again next fall.”

“Wait for me?”

“I will.”

“Wait for me. I'm coming. Wait, I'm coming with you. Wait for me, I'm coming too, I'm coming too...” the walls seemed to whisper at the two pairs of lovers.

“You got a lonesome road to walk. It ain't along the railroad track. It ain't along the black-top tar, you've walked a hundred times before. I'll tell you where the real road lies: between your ears, behind your eyes. That is the path to Paradise, and, likewise, the road to ruin.”

“Wait for me, I'm coming. Wait, I'm coming with you. Wait for me, I'm coming too, I'm coming too. Wait, wait-” the voices whispered and Liam echoed them. 

Liam pulled on Theo's hand and spoke softly “Wait. Wait...”


	30. chapter twenty-nine

The Fates love to say doubt comes in and strips the paint. Doubt comes in and turns the wine. Doubt comes in and leaves a trace of vinegar and turpentine.

Theo ignored the urge to turn around and instead muttered, echoed by the Fates “Where are you? Where are you now?”

“Doubt comes in and kills the lights. Doubt comes in and chills the air.” the Fates muttered as Theo and Liam got closer to the exit. 

“Doubt comes in and all falls silent. It's as though you aren't there...” Theo once more resisted the temptation to turn and assured himself that Liam was right behind him. 

The Fates and Theo once more echoed one another. “Where are you? Where are you now?”

Liam saw Theo shivering and hesitantly spoke up, concern in his voice. “Theo, you're shivering. Is it cold or fear? Just keep singing. The coldest night, of the coldest year, comes right before the spring.”

The Fates whispered softly to the pair of lovers “Doubt comes in, with tricky fingers. Doubt comes in, with fickle tongues.”

Theo's heart skipped slightly and the urge, stronger now, returned. “Doubt comes in and my heart falters, and forgets the songs it sung.”

Theo seemed to echo the Fates as the four of them said “Where are you? Where are you now?”

Liam saw him falter and said “Theo, hold on, hold on tight. It won't be long, 'cause the darkest hour, of the darkest night, comes right before the dawn--”


	31. chapter thirty

Peter sighed as he mumbled to the Fates, well the ones in this life. 

“Grandpa! Tell us the story again! Please?” 

“Yeah! Please? We promise to not interrupt you!”

“Yeah! We promise! Tell us the story!”

Peter watched as the three girls tried to make him retell the story. He mumbled and sighed again before saying “Alright, alright. It's an old song, it's an old tale from way back when. It's an old song and we're gonna sing it again and again.” a pause, as the three girls shuffled closer. “We're gonna sing it again.”

“There was a railroad line on a road to Hell. There was a young man down on bended knee and that is the ending of the tale, of Theo and Liam. It's a sad song. It's a sad tale, it's a tragedy. It's a sad song, but we sing it anyway.”

Peter sighed and then spoke again “Cause, here's the thing: To know how it ends and still begin to sing it again. As if it might turn out this time, I learned that from a friend of mine. See, Theo was a poor boy, but he had a gift to give: he could make you see how the world could be, in spite of the way that it is.”

Peter looked at his oldest granddaughter, Allison and asked her “Can you see it?” then his middle granddaughter, Lydia and asked her “Can you hear it?” finally he turned to his youngest granddaughter, Erica and asked her “Can you feel it like a train?” Then to all three he asked “Is it coming? Is it coming this a-way?”

He continued his story “On a sunny day there was a railroad car, and a lord stepping off a train. Everybody looked and everybody saw, that spring had come again... With a love song. With a tale of a love that never dies. With a love song, for anyone who tries.”

With that his granddaughters fell silent, Allison was curled up in her bed by the window, Lydia was curled up in her bed between her sisters, and Erica was curled up in her bed by the doorway. Peter stood up and turned off the lights, heading downstairs. 

“Thanks for watching them Peter, I really appreciate it.” 

“No worries, they're my grandkids, I love watching them. I take it Derek didn't show up?”

A bitter laugh fell from his mouth. “No, Derek was busy, a new intern. Late night, kid asked Derek to help him, so he agreed.”

“This kid got a name?”

“His name's Liam, he's coming over for dinner next week, if you're going to join us..?”

“Wouldn't miss it for the world, Scott. Well, I'll be on my way, bring the girls around tomorrow yeah?”

“Yeah, thanks again, see you tomorrow.”


	32. chapter thirty-one

Scott watched the chaos unfold, he turned to others and spoke “Pour the wine and raise a cup. Drink up, brothers, you know how and spill a drop for Theo. Wherever he is now. Some birds sing when the sun shines bright. My praise is not for them, but the one who sings in the dead of night. I raise my cup to him.” He smiled sadly as he heard faintly, Theo's singing. 

“Wherever he is wandering, alone upon the earth. Let all our singing follow him and bring him comfort. Some flowers bloom when the green grass grows. My praise is not for them, but the one who blooms in the bitter snow. I raise my cup to him.”

The others raised their cups and said “I raise my cup and drink it up. I raise it high and drink it dry.”

Scott stared into the distance and said softly “To Theo and all of us. Goodnight, brothers, goodnight...”


End file.
